


In Pieces

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Mika sacrifices himself to save his unit.





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the kink meme, once again! I feel kinda a whole lotta bad for this one, I'm sorry my sweet Mika child... / w\ The implied drug use is clarified in fic, but it's not exactly consensual drug use, if you know what I mean. :'>;;;  
> Original fill and request can be found here--  
> https://kinkstars.dreamwidth.org/1060.html?thread=232996#cmt232996

Everything throbbed, a dull aching pain clawing at his senses as he slowly came to. He felt like he’d been hit over the head and knocked out in the process, but something was telling him that wasn’t the case. He could barely remember what had happened last, but when he heard a familiar voice breathless and crying, his body jerked him awake in fear of what was happening to the only person he knew with that voice. He felt himself grow violently ill as his violet hues fell upon his unit mate bound in a chair next to the bastard emperor he wanted to simply keel over and die already.

“Oh, good morning, Shu. It took you long enough to wake up after I’d slipped you that drug… Poor Mika here has been crying for you this entire time, you know? How do you feel having left your doll all by himself for so long?” Violet hues immediately took in the bruises on Mika’s neck and that his lips were assumingly kiss swollen, but there was also blood as though his lip had been cut in the process. If it weren’t for how his arms were bound he would have shot up and swung a punch at that damned emperor. Who was he to think he could violate  _ his _ doll?

“What do you want with us, Eichi?” His voice clearly held his seething rage as the blond laughed and tipped Mika’s chin up forcefully, drawing the younger’s gaze to him. “Quit touching him!” Eichi gave the other a smirk and gripped Mika’s jaw tighter, forcing him into a heated kiss, causing more tears to slide down Mika’s cheeks as he was now being watched by his dearest Mentor. Why couldn’t he have been stronger and able to protect himself and Mentor? Only Mentor had been drugged, so then why…?

When Eichi pulled away, he sucked at Mika’s lower lip where he’d cut it with his teeth, enjoying the trembling whimper it earned him before he pulled away and licked his lips. “You know, Shu… I can see why you’re so fond of him… His body and mind is so pliant, you could probably force him into enjoying anything you want him to… You probably use him like a slave, abusing his pliant personality to satisfy your own sick urges, just like this…” Eichi kissed and sucked at Mika’s throat again, earning him trembling moans even though Mika was struggling to try and get away from him in his restraints. “You’re a monster, you know that, Shu?”

“M-Mentor doesn’t! He doesn’t d-do that at all!” Mika sobbed, more tears streaking his face before Eichi glanced up with an icy gaze, causing Mika’s lips to purse and muffle a sob, fingernails digging into his palms. This only served to seemingly provoke Eichi, and the blond moved away from him for only a moment to rifle through a small sized duffel bag before pulling out a pair of scissors for cutting rope, as well as scissors for cutting clothing and some more rope. Setting them down on a small table in the room that Shu couldn’t identify as his head throbbed not only with a migraine, but the frustration that he couldn’t break free from these bindings and save Mika. This was never what he wanted for him, never what he could have imagined happening if he fought against the emperor’s grip for so long.

“My, you must have twisted his mind up an awful lot for him to not think you’re a monster, Shu… Mika, didn’t you see how he treated poor, poor Nazuna? Forcing him to remain quiet for Shu’s own selfish desires… Surely you remember how he treated you too, hmm, Mika?” Grabbing for the rope cutting scissors and the other rope he had, he made sure the bindings on Mika’s ankles were still tight, almost bruisingly so. Cutting only the rope that bound his ankle restraints to the chair itself, doing the same with the rope that held him to the chair. Mika did not try and flee though, he didn’t decide to jump out of the chair as he’d started sobbing with Eichi’s accusations.

“N-No, he… He wasn’t… t-treating me bad… that… i-it was fer th’ unit… V-Valkyrie s’ r-really important t’ m-me...” His body trembled with his sobs, dual colored hues having screwed themselves shut so that he didn’t have to look at his Mentor. He didn’t want Shu to see him so weak and pliant like this, so scared to fight back and lose their unit. He was starting to remember what Eichi had told him before he bound him up first,  _ If you fight against me, I will disband Valkyrie. I can just as easily pay the authorities to force you out of living with Shu, with some of Shu’s behaviors, Mika. _ It was enough to scare him into remaining so pliant, even though his body boiled with every urge to deck Eichi in the jaw, grab the scissors, and get out of there with Mentor.

“Really, now? That’s not what it sounded like coming from your dear Naru-chan’s lips, Mika. He-- or should I say she? Was that supposed to be a secret as well?” A soft laugh escapes him as he arranges Mika on the cold, presumably concrete, floor, forcing him on his knees with his face shoved against the floor. “Hmm, she told me that you have been abused since you were a first year… Shu’s choice of discipline and how he showed you attention were all so terrible, and she was worried you were blind to it just because he gave you somewhere to live close to the school… Is it true, Mika? Were  _ you _ using Shu to not only avoid a long commute and run your parents into the ground financially, but also in order to have someone’s eyes on you that did not stare? That even though he called you terrible things and treated you terribly, he still rewarded you in small ways for your efforts?”

“Qu-Quit it! P-Please… just… g-get it over wit’… y-ya said ya were g-gonna be quick about it, n-none o’ this… Mentor hasn’t done a-anythin’ wrong!” Eichi could only laugh, getting the fabric scissors now as he realized he wouldn’t need more rope to keep him still, but he set the rope nearby just in case. Seeming to take in what Mika’s ass looked like in front of Shu, he set to cutting the younger’s pants enough to give him access, then only tugging his underwear down instead of cutting them. ( He could be a benevolent emperor too, you know? ) Then, giving a glance up at Shu, his grin was borderline maniacal.

“You do this to him too, don’t you, Shu? For all the big talk you do about not getting messy, I’m sure that even you would take advantage of such a good, good doll…” Although Eichi had every desire to simply tear Mika apart, go in dry and ruin him for a good few weeks, he knew that going in dry would hurt himself in the process. So, he slathered a fair amount of lube across a couple of fingers before setting the lube aside and spreading Mika’s cheeks with the free hand now. “Have you ever wondered what it looks like when you fuck him? I’m sure you refuse to look at his face when you fuck, that would be too personal, he’d no longer be your doll if you watched him while you shoved your cock in his ass like some filthy animal.”

Slowly, the blond teased and rubbed at Mika’s entrance before shoving both fingers in without much care for how he squirmed and gave a soft sob with the sudden thickness intruding in his body. It wasn’t extremely thick ( especially nothing like what he feared was coming soon ) but the way he was pried open by this damned emperor drew sobs and hiccups out of him as he tried to not look at Shu, tried so desperately not to look like he was  _ enjoying _ himself, of all terrible possibilities. Though Mika couldn’t see it, Shu was trying so hard to struggle out of the restraints, trying to see if Eichi had slipped up somewhere, anywhere, there was no way that damned emperor could be so thorough in his efforts to restrain him.

Then, violet hues shot back to Mika when he heard him scream, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes as he wound up watching as Eichi pushed into Mika with hardly any prep. Looking to Eichi with a fury he hadn’t felt before then, at least, not one he had known in a long time, the blond could only smile as he moaned the slightest bit, relishing in the way Mika squeezed around him as if trying to shove him away without his arms or legs.

“Yes, now I can really see how you’d use him so freely, Shu… Even though he’s crying and struggling in his restraints, he still takes cock like he was meant to. Are you supposed to be a girl too, Mika? You certainly have the name for it, and look at how well you’re taking my cock, right in front of your dear, precious Mentor…” The blond’s voice dragged another violent sob from Mika’s trembling frame before he inhaled sharply when Eichi set to pounding into him, not once giving him time to catch his breath as he knocked it out of him with each thrust. Tears still slid down Mika’s cheeks as he tried to endure, to just hold out until Eichi was done using him so that he could go back home with Mentor and they could still remain as Valkyrie. That was all he wanted, all he desired… If Mentor wanted a relationship with him at all, it was true that he would jump into it without thinking, but… he knew that Shu wouldn’t do  _ this _ to him, wouldn’t tear him apart so violently and with such ill intentions as Eichi was now.

A part of Shu wondered what Eichi got out of this, besides the clear sexual gratification of trying to take away another important person in his life in such a despicable manner. He had never tried to elicit sexual intercourse with Mika in the past, nor in present day-- the most intimate they wound up was when he would do nightly and daily maintenance on Mika, but it never seemed sexual to them. It never went that further step to become sexual with them, because he was unsure about himself and Mika… Mika was too kind, too pliant as Eichi had said. Which Shu really, really hated that Eichi was right about. Mika  _ was _ too pliant, especially now. What had Eichi told him to make him take this and wind up such a mess? It tore at his heart and though he wanted nothing to do with how human he knew he was, he could not deny that he would do his best to take care of Mika from here on out. No person alive could take this and be completely  _ fine _ afterward.

“Ahh… Shu, you have such a wonderful doll, I wonder how much more he can take before he breaks…” The blond hummed and gave a groan, gripping Mika’s hips with a bruising force as he set to frantically thrusting in order to chase his orgasm, biting his lip to muffle a gasp when it finally hit him, and he pressed all the way in as he felt his cock pump his release into Mika. Mika had let out another pitiful scream, sobbing violently between hiccups as he squirmed with the feeling of Eichi filling him up. Shu had since turned his head away, and Eichi was satisfied to see that he too was crying by now. With a grin that could only be described as more than satisfied, he slowly pulled out of Mika before slipping his underwear back up over his ass.

Grabbing the rope cutting scissors, he cut Mika’s wrists and ankles free, though the boy only collapsed, still sobbing and trembling, only saying  _ Mentor _ and  _ ’m sorry  _ over and over with what breath he had available. Checking his cellphone to let his ride know he was ready to leave, he gave a happy hum and left the rope cutting scissors next to Mika’s head. “There you are then. I hope you’ll understand that you should take part in unit activities more thoroughly if you would like to remain a unit, Shu. Mika sacrificed himself here tonight to avoid Valkyrie being disbanded, and well… I hope even you would not be so heartless to ignore such a sacrifice.” Eichi simply chuckled, hardly worried about whether they stuck around or not. If Shu wanted to ignore that this had ever happened, and allow Valkyrie to be disbanded, he surely would not complain in the slightest.

Grabbing the duffel bag and his fabric scissors and rope that had not been cut, he then left the two of them in the room to sort this out alone, stepping outside to meet with his driver and head home. Once Shu had heard the sound of tires finally taking off, he did his best to regain his composure in order to look to Mika. “Kagehira… Kagehira, can you hear me?” When he received a nod and a soft whimper, it tore at his heart further. “Please… cut the ropes binding my arms, and I can then do the rest.” Upon hearing this, Mika nodded, even though he was still crying and sobbing, still clearly hurting from how he’d been violated. Dragging himself to his knees, he shuffled over to cut the ropes that bound his Mentor’s arms and wrists, then handing the scissors to him to let him free his ankles and legs.

Once Shu was free, he tossed the scissors aside and nearly flung himself out of the chair to scoop Mika up into his arms, holding him carefully as he hushed him in soft tones, softly singing one of their older songs to try and soothe him. It didn’t do much to soothe the pain, but it allowed for Mika to calm down enough that he could at least breathe. That alone was a step itself, a step toward hopefully even a partial recovery. He knew very well that after this, Mika wouldn’t be able to face that filthy emperor anymore, and if they had to turn in documents, well… He would go ahead and take care of it, for Mika’s sake. Eichi was right about one thing-- he wouldn’t just ignore how Mika had sacrificed himself tonight, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that Mika knew he would never,  _ ever _ do something like this to him.


End file.
